1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to exercise machines having a weighted spool assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for exercise machines have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a weighted spool assembly having a shaft that freely rotates upon bearings. Whereby, to accelerate the weighted spool assembly, a user applies a pulling force to a strap assembly that is fixed at a distal end to the weighted spool assembly. With the strap assembly in a coiled position, the user applies the pulling force causing the weighted spool assembly to rotate in a first direction, uncoiling the strap assembly, until the length of the strap assembly is exhausted. Once exhausted, the weighted spool assembly continues to rotate in the first direction causing the strap assembly to coil upon it. While the strap assembly is coiling and to decelerate, the user then applies a resistance force. Once the strap assembly is coiled again, the user reapplies the pulling force causing the weighted spool assembly to rotate in a second direction, uncoiling the strap assembly, until the length of the strap assembly is again exhausted.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,670 issued to Liou for Exerciser having an improved resistive device, on Jul. 13, 2004. However, it differs from the present invention because Liou teaches an exerciser including a wheel and a housing rotatably engaged on a shaft, a bearing disposed between the wheel and the housing for allowing the wheel to be rotated in an active direction by the housing and to be prevented from rotating in a reverse direction by the housing. A strap may be used to rotate the housing in the active direction. A spring may bias the housing to rotate in the reverse direction, and will not bias the wheel when the spring biases the housing to rotate backward in the reverse direction, such that the spring will not be damaged by the wheel.
Applicant believes that another close reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,514 issued to Chen for Pulling type exerciser, on Jul. 8, 1997. However, it differs from the present invention because Chen teaches an exerciser including a base tube and an extension slidably engaged in the base tube. The extension includes a front end movable outward of the base tube. A frame is secured to the front end of the extension for supporting a shaft and a pulley. One or more wheels are secured on the shaft for facilitating the movement of the extension relative to the base tube. A resilient hand is received in the base tube and the extension and has a front end engaged over the pulley. A handle is secured to the front end of the resilient band for exercising the upper muscle.
Applicant believes that another close reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,224 issued to Jonas, et al. for Rowing machine, on Nov. 14, 1989. However, it differs from the present invention because Jonas, et al. teaches a frame member having a seat mounted thereon, the seat being movable therealong. The frame member also carries feet rests. A shaft is mounted across the frame member at one end thereof, and a flywheel is mounted on the shaft. A planetary gear system having a rotatable carrier, pinion gears mounted in the carrier, a stationary ring gear and a central gear is mounted on the shaft for rotatably driving the flywheel. The central gear is mounted on the shaft for rotation therewith. A spool is mounted on the carrier for rotation therewith. A cable is wound around the spool for providing rotary motion to the spool when the cable is pulled by an exerciser during the rowing stroke. Thus, the rotary motion of the spool is transferred to the flywheel through the planetary gear system and the shaft in a speed increasing mode.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.